Emergency Detection System
RE-DEVELOPMENT The Emergency Detection System also known as EDS is an array of satellites, tracking probes and emergency calls centers networked through internal injected nanobots transponder signals which monitor the citizens of the Union of Everett during times of personal crisis. The injection is used to install INDS (Internal Nano Detection System) nanobots into the human body to monitor human health conditions. The EDS system is currently used only in Everetti citizens. When an infant is born in the Union of Everett, the INDS injection is provided. When a person immigrates into the country, they are also provided inoculations. Children born before the establishment of EDS are required by law to have an INDS injection. Adults currently are not required to get an injection although it is strongly recommended all citizens have the injections. The INDS has multiple levels of uses in medical, law enforcement, rescue and criminal justice situations. The introduction of INDS and EDS has lowered crime, lessened the death rate, lowered disease and health problems and led to the successful rescue or recovery of victims of varying crises including missing children, kidnapping victims, people trapped in rubble and lost persons in the wilderness. INDS has overall boosted the health rate in the country and reduced overall medical costs and lowered the annual healthcare system costs of the federal government. Emergency Detection System Nanobots Internal Nano Detection System (INDS or EDS) are microscopic bio-nano-probes that utilized in the fields of law enforcement and healthcare. INDS systems work as a small crisis sensor and tracking devices, set off when sensors detect high levels of various brain/nervous system messages. Nano probes are injected into the bloodstream and cannot be removed without a blood filtering procedure, similar to what patients of kidney failure or liver failure may require for clean blood. INDS is most effective in crises such as persons in need of help, injured persons and crime victims. The INDS probes can detect illnesses and infections, aiding hospitals and ER staff to understand what is wrong with a patient and increase the ability to diagnose and treat patients. INDS is capable of detecting a variety of diseases, including cancers, viral and bacterial infections, parasitic infections, tumors and other health issues. INDS cannot be used to trace a person’s location without the person being in need of help. The sensors work on a transmit only system. INDS cannot receive information. If an INDS is tripped, the transmitted signal is sent to a satellite and then to a crisis center. The location of the individual is given and the detected situation the individual is in, is given. As long as the INDS signal is tripped, the person can be traced. INDS cannot be disabled via an Electro Magnetic Pulse. Such attempts though will trip the INDS and a brief message will be sent to the crisis center alerting an INDS electro-magnetic fluctation. Crisis Detection INDS is set off or tripped when a person is: *a. infected with contagious virus, disease or chemical *b. injured (broken bone, severe head trauma, unconsciousness, stab/shot wounds, severed parts) *c. being attacked (murdered, kidnapped, raped, molested, beaten, mauled, assaulted) *d. upon death (breathing stops for more than three minutes, heartbeat stops for more than 5 seconds) *e. system failure (lung collapse, kidney failure, liver failure, heart attack, stroke, seizure) *f. in crisis (shock, body temperature drops two degrees or rises two degrees, frostbite occurs, choking/asphyxiation, child birth) *g. INDS tampering, INDS malfunction Malfunctions INDS has gone through rigorous and controversial testing. INDS has reportedly gone off during moments of sexual climax and during moments of severe depression or severe anger. Controversy *Many people fear an invasion of privacy or conspiracy in which the government is capable of tracking down any single person at any moment. These fears are unfounded. INDS can only send signals outbound and cannot accept any signals. A person is traceable for only as long as the beacon is going off. A person cannot be dialed up and tracked at will nor can a person be controlled by the INDS. INDS is purely a protective system, somewhat like an advanced burglar alarm in a house or lowjack on a car. It is there for your safety. *Testing the device required various situation from consenting adults. Though highly controversial, people were needed to "take one for the team" and deliberately break their arm or leg to see if the sensor will go off. Such tests were performed and successful. Many various tests were run and all were successful. Test subjects were choked out into unconsciousness and the sensor would go off. Test subjects were knocked unconscious or told to hold their breath for more than three minutes or get electrocuted deliberately. The sensor went off on all tests even on tests that were not supposed to be successful such as sexual climax, severe anger and severe depression. The system overall is a success. As Evidence With the release of EDS into the population, EDS alert logs became an official form of evidence in court proceedings. The various detections in a log can show who was under stress, who was hurt first, the type of injury, the emotional state of the person(s) before, during and after the incident (as long as the EDS alert was going off), the exact time an incident occurred, times of death and locations of incidents. Category:Union of Everett Category:Technology